Prattles
Prattles are an Elvin candy; a sweet, caramel chew. It is described to taste like caramel mixed with peanut butter with a center cream. Each candy comes in a square silver box with a collectable creature pin in a small velvet pouch. The number of available pins of each creature represents the actual number of the given creature on the planet. The number on a pin changes as the population of that species decreases or increases. Many elves try to collect all the pins, which they can also trade with others. Prattles are common gifts during midterms and finals. Dex Dizznee introduced the pins to Sophie in [[Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities|Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities]]'' where he gave her one after they licked their DNA locker slips at Foxfire. Prodigies at Foxfire popped bubbles containing prizes during midterms in [[Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities|Book 1: ''Keeper of the Lost Cities]] and Sophie caught a box of Prattles. Prattles are common gifts during midterms and finals. Amy ate six boxes of Prattles while in Atlantis. Pins Prattles pins are collectible item, popular among young elves, one made for every known animal alive. For example, at the time of ''Exile'', there were only two Alicorn pins for the two Alicorns alive, making them the rarest pins ever (so far). Now that there are two baby Alicorns have been born, there will be two more Alicorn pins made. The Black Swan frequently uses them as clues for what Sophie should do next, for example, one time giving her a pin made from a certain metal that she could use to bottle Everblaze. Sophie is known to possess the first of four Alicorn pins, given to her as a clue from the Black Swan. The reason Sophie was able to get a rare Moonlark pin was because Calla had heard that a new baby Moonlark had been born, and she asked a friend at the Prattles bakery to save the box for her. Pins Sophie Foster Currently Has * A Unicorn pin #122 of 185 super-rare (given to her by Dex in [[Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities|Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities]]) * A Flareadon pin (from the Black Swan, used to bottle Everblaze in [[Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities|Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities]]). * Two Moonlark pins (given by the Black Swan, used to bottle Everblaze in [[Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities|Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities]], and given to Sophie by Calla in Neverseen) * An Alicorn pin (given by the Black Swan in [[Book 2: Exile|Book 2: Exile]]. ''There are only two in existence.) * A Boobrie pin (caught from a bubble after midterms in [[Book 5: Lodestar|Book 5: ''Lodestar]]). * A Gorgonops pin (given by Amy in [[Book 6: Nightfall|Book 6: Nightfall]]) * Krakie, a Kraken pin that was given to Sophie Foster by Keefe Sencen when she was in the healing center. * Scaley Butt, a kelpie pin that was given to Sophie Foster by Keefe Sencen when she was in the healing center. * Bitey, a jaculus pin that was given to Sophie Foster by Keefe Sencen when she was in the healing center. * The Stink, a sasquatch pin that was given to Sophie Foster by Keefe Sencen when she was in the healing center. * Cheeky, a verminion pin that was given to Sophie Foster by Keefe Sencen when she was in the healing center. * Fluffy, a t-rex pin that was given to Sophie Foster by Keefe Sencen when she was in the healing center. * A murcat pin that was given to Sophie Foster by Keefe Sencen when she was in the healing center. * A Gulon pin that was given to Sophie Foster by Keefe Sencen right before he hailed Lady Gisela Chickenfr:Papotin Category:Elvin Foods Category:Elvin Traditions